<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by Writinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742850">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger'>Writinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senkuu asks Yuzuriha to trust him when Tsukasa is holding her hostage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all her fault. If she hadn’t gotten caught, Senkuu wouldn’t have had to choose between her and the revival formula. She had doomed humanity to being crushed under the heel of a vengeful teenager. She had doomed one of her <i>best friends</i> to <i>death</i>.</p>
<p>It was all her fault.</p>
<p>She knew no matter <i>what</i> she said that Senkuu would die for her. He would choose her over himself in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Senkuu was so smart. But for all his smarts, he was still dumb enough to sacrifice himself for someone who didn’t even matter.</p>
<p>She couldn’t breathe; she couldn’t see anything but Senkuu’s wide, terrified eyes staring at her. Those eyes weren’t scared for himself, though. No. They were scared for <i>her</i>. </p>
<p>
  <i>Why couldn’t he just think of himself for once?!</i>
</p>
<p>She couldn’t bear to look anymore.</p>
<p>"Yuzuriha,” came a strained but kind (if you knew how to find it) voice. “Yuzuriha, look at me.” Despite every cell in her body screaming at her to refuse, to not look at the man she had just condemned to death, she honored what was essentially his dying wish and did what he asked. She opened the eyes she had clamped shut and looked into his deceptively calm face. She knew how to read him like an open book and she knew that he was terrified. “Yuzuriha, I promise you, it will be ok,” his voice pleaded her to understand, “I promise you. I <i>promise</i> you.”</p>
<p>Despite the fear in his eyes, despite the fact that Tsukasa was going to kill him, despite <i>everything</i>, Yuzuriha trusted Senkuu. He had never lied to her or Taiju. And if he said that it was going to be ok, she couldn’t help it but to believe him wholeheartedly. He always had something up his sleeve, some sort of science to give him the upper hand.</p>
<p>“Ok,” she sniffed. “Ok.”</p>
<p>And Senkuu closed his eyes and smiled as Tsukasa let her go.</p>
<p>Yuzuriha found that she could not look away from the scene playing before her, everything seemingly moving in slow motion. Tsukasa strode over to a resolute Senkuu and pulled his hand back. Yuzuriha wanted to run and push Senkuu out of the way but she was frozen, face ashen as she watched Tsukasa strike Senkuu in the back of his neck.</p>
<p>She nearly threw up at the sound of the snap. </p>
<p>She settled for screaming Senkuu’s name, the <i>snap</i> jolting her into action, she ran to Senkuu’s falling body. She slid on her knees and caught him just before he landed in the dirt. She was still screaming and sobbing incoherently as she patted his cheeks and tried to check for a pulse.</p>
<p>There was no pulse.</p>
<p>No trick up his sleeve.</p>
<p>No science to save him.</p>
<p>She heard Taiju screaming both of their names in the distance, and when he found them, all Yuzuriha could do was look at him miserably, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks as she held the body of her dear, dear friend. It wasn’t long before Taiju started to cry too.</p>
<p>Tsukasa was still there, watching their every move.</p>
<p>People underestimated Taiju. They thought that just because he was loud and impulsive, he was incapable of rational thought. In truth, Taiju was very intelligent, but had trouble focusing at times and lacked some common sense. Those misconceptions helped them today. </p>
<p>Taiju made a plan to get away, Yuzuriha was on the same page, and they made their escape, just as it started to rain.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Later, after they revived him, Yuzuriha came up to Senkuu and hugged him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms came up to hug her back carefully. He rested his head against hers. They were silent for a moment, both sorely in need of a hug when Yuzuriha said, “Thank you for keeping your promise.”</p>
<p>Senkuu patted her gently on the back, “Thank you for trusting me.” </p>
<p>Taiju didn’t know what his best friends were talking about, but he saw them hugging and he wanted to hug them too. </p>
<p>So he did and all three had a good, relieved laugh at their whole ordeal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>